


同居三十题：半夜一起看恐怖片

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L





	同居三十题：半夜一起看恐怖片

哈利拎着小皮箱从自家公寓里的壁炉里出来，抬头看了一眼墙上的钟表，时针指向十和十一的中间。

 

德拉科是下午五点下班，很好，我还能再睡几个小时。哈利随手放下皮箱，边脱衣服边走向卧室：他需要好好睡一觉来倒时差。

 

 

德拉科从柜子里拿出为数不多的感冒药水递给了桌子对面的病人，一边在便签上记下要多熬制一些感冒药水----最近换季了，感冒的巫师们越来越多了----一边想着要不要掏出双向镜和哈利聊聊天，叮嘱他多穿些衣服防止感冒：他总是不会照顾自己。

 

病人接过药水咳嗽着向德拉科说了句感谢，裹紧自己的斗篷就出去了。德拉科坐在旋转椅上，双脚在地面上蹬了几下，带着椅子一起咻咻咻地旋转起来。

 

哈利什么时候才能回来啊，他都出差三天了！美国冷不冷？他会不会生病感冒？他有没有按时吃饭，好好休息？美国的东西他吃的习惯吗？他和韦斯莱家那个红毛一遇到追捕食死徒这种事情就一定不会好好吃饭！肯定吃些快餐，像是薯条汉堡这种油炸的食品，不仅不健康还不怎么好吃。不过像哈利这种什么都吃的性子说不定嚼着冷薯条吃着劣质午餐肉的汉堡也能说“美味”。德拉科小声地嘀嘀咕咕，他不喜欢哈利当傲罗也有这一部分的原因。哈利一遇到工作就根本顾不上照顾自己，受伤生病都是家常便饭，自己选择当个治疗师也是为了能够亲自照顾哈利。

德拉科一边转着椅子一边仰头盯着天花板上的白炽灯防止自己晕眩，他根本没有注意到桌子对面坐着的人。

哈利看着对面“咻咻咻”转着的德拉科，默默坐下没有出声，支起耳朵听着来自德拉科的絮絮叨叨。

他挑了挑眉，冷薯条怎么了？蘸着番茄酱也可好吃了！德拉科真是挑剔！

 

 

旋转的椅子停了下来，正好朝着窗户，背对着哈利。德拉科从口袋里掏出了双向镜，算了算时差，这时候应该是美国的十点，希望哈利没有在美国的哪条不知名小巷追逐食死徒而拒绝了和他的通话。

 

“哈利，你现在忙吗？”德拉科盯着镜子里出现的熟悉的脸庞，熟悉的乱糟糟的头发，熟悉的好看的湖绿色眼眸。哈利此刻正靠在一张椅子上，挑了挑眉“你觉得呢，德拉科？”

 

声音从镜子里和德拉科的身后传来，仿佛回声一般在他耳边环绕。

 

从椅子后探出来一颗梳着一丝不苟金发背头的脑袋，德拉科看见了桌子对面坐着的人。

 

“我觉得你不忙，哈利。”

 

德拉科转过椅子，收拾了一下桌面上的资料，看了一眼墙上挂着的时钟：“一起吃个晚饭？”

 

“正有此意。”哈利拿过德拉科挂在衣架上的斗篷，披在德拉科身上。

 

 

吃完晚饭后，德拉科和哈利走在街上，散步着来消消食路过一家音像店的时候，德拉科被哈利拽了进去。

 

哈利有个小爱好，他喜欢看一些麻瓜电影，尤其是罪案类的电影或者是恐怖片。他总喜欢在没有任务的清闲日子里拉着德拉科在全黑的客厅里看电影。德拉科最开始硬着头皮看了几部恐怖电影，全程都用自己最大的努力控制住自己想要发出尖叫的喉咙和想要捂住眼睛的双手。最让德拉科不能忍受的就是哈利最喜欢在关灯后和他兴致勃勃地讨论剧情，讨论血液迸溅出来的时候有多么假，一看就是稀释过的糖浆；讨论凶手或者是鬼魂恶灵出来的时候有多么老套，要是换一种出场方式就更能吓人了，说完还要问问德拉科，“这一点也不吓人，对吧，德拉科？”。为了展示自己的男子气概，德拉科不得不违心地附和哈利“当然，这也太小儿科了。”

 

讨论完剧情之后哈利便心满意足地进入梦乡，徒留德拉科一个人在身后抱着枕头咬着被角瑟瑟发抖。

 

有一次看完电影后，德拉科最后没有承受住内心的害怕和恐惧做了噩梦，梦里大叫着哈利的名字和“你别过来，我是个巫师”这样的梦话。当他在哈利焦急却又忍俊不禁的关切问候中醒过来的时候，他那一头金色飘逸的秀发都已经被冷汗浸湿了。

 

“你，害怕？”

 

德拉科梗着脖子就是不看哈利，不回答他的问题。他听见身后传来哈利低低的笑声，哈利的双臂环住他。

 

“好啦，下次害怕就捂住眼睛或者抱着我？”

 

“我才没有害怕，你别小看我。”德拉科转过身搂紧了怀里的人。

 

 

但是下次看电影的时候，德拉科紧紧搂住哈利的双手和紧闭的双眼说明了一切。

 

 

 

哈利一进门就看到了大大的电影海报，宣传着《鬼修女》。哈利很喜欢《招魂》系列，对于招魂2的前传自然也是感兴趣。他拉着德拉科行走在柜子中间，找寻着《鬼修女》的蓝光碟。

 

德拉科看着哈利手中的三张碟片，好奇地凑过去看了看，发现哈利除了《鬼修女》之外还重新买了招魂系列。

 

“这个不是家里有的吗？怎么又重新买了？”德拉科接过哈利手中的碟片，自觉地去排队付账。

 

“之前不是蓝光的，而且我看的次数太多了，有些磨花了。”哈利踮着脚看着身旁柜子最上层的碟片，唔，不感兴趣。

 

从店里出来的时候，已经差不多快九点了，秋天夜晚的英国可一点儿也不舒适，阵阵秋风刮过，吹得哈利瑟瑟发抖。他身上只穿着衬衫和一件单薄的外套，搓了搓冰凉的双手，哈利懊恼自己忘记带件斗篷出来。

 

正懊恼着自己的生活自理能力大概是个负数的时候，哈利感到自己的肩膀上一沉，德拉科皱着眉给他绑着斗篷的系带。

 

“幻影移形？”

 

 

 

哈利睁着眼睛盯着并不能看见什么的天花板，睡不着，好想看电影。他翻身下床，揉了揉有些酸胀的腰，看了一眼熟睡着的德拉科，轻手轻脚地走出卧室走向客厅。

 

打开电视，往DVD里塞入新买的蓝光版《招魂》1，哈利做到沙发前的地板上，裹着毯子看着出现在屏幕上的安娜贝尔。

 

“铛铛----”墙上的挂钟敲了两下，现在是凌晨两点钟。德拉科翻了个身，搂住了一把空气，他抬头在房间里搜寻一圈，没有发现哈利。他走出卧室就看见了客厅里一闪一闪的亮光。

 

“睡不着？”德拉科裹着晨衣在哈利身旁坐下，挤进了哈利的小毛毯里，揽着身旁人瘦削的身子，把头搁在哈利头发里。

 

“嗯，”哈利抱着双腿，下巴搁在膝盖上，“时差。我吵醒你了吗？”

 

“没有，我也睡不着。”说完德拉科就打了个哈欠。

 

哈利也没有戳穿德拉科，他往德拉科怀里靠了靠，在毛毯里与德拉科的手十指相扣，和女主一起说出台词：“God brought us together for a reason ,right?”他转头看向德拉科，蓝灰色的眼眸在黑暗中闪烁着点点星光。

 

德拉科吻了吻他：“Yes.”握紧了哈利的手。

 

自从知道德拉科并不喜欢看恐怖片之后，哈利总是在可能出现一些让德拉科不适的情节之前捂住德拉科的眼睛或者是把德拉科的头按在自己的肩颈窝里，等到一切过去之后再松手。

 

比如现在。

 

哈利在大女儿带着再一次梦游的Cindy上床的时候就按住了德拉科的头，因为接下来就是恶灵现身的时候了。

 

德拉科埋在哈利肩颈里，听着耳边传来的尖叫声和父母对于女儿关心安慰的话语，等哈利松手之后，抬头看见Ed在房间里寻找着恶灵的踪迹。

 

“那个恶灵长什么样？”德拉科好奇地询问着。他的确不喜欢恐怖片，因为突然出现的狰狞的人或鬼魂什么的常常会把他吓到，但是他又十分好奇这一次出现的恶灵长什么样子。

 

“就是，嗯，老太婆，面目狰狞，披头散发。”哈利挥了挥手，在自己的头发上比划着，“像是，唔，特里劳妮教授那样的头发。”

 

德拉科点点头：“照你这么说，这个恶灵并不恐怖，反而相当滑稽。”

 

 

在电影最后，Ed准备为被附身的房屋女主人驱散恶灵的时候，德拉科抱着哈利，紧张地看着正义和邪恶的对抗，看着被白布蒙住的女主人在圣水的作用下吐出了污血。德拉科正要松一口气的时候，画面一转，恶灵出现，操控着女主人的身体准备杀死女主人最小的女儿April献祭给恶魔。

 

当然，邪恶是无法战胜正义的。靠着嘴炮攻击和女主人自身的坚强，最终，恶灵被成功驱散。

 

 

哈利打了个哈欠，歪倒在德拉科的怀里：“我一直认为招魂还是很温馨的，大概算是个温馨向的家庭剧情电影，恐怖似乎也算不上？最多，算惊悚吧。对吗，德拉科？”

 

“嗯，大，大概吧，哈利。”德拉科靠在沙发上，半眯着眼睛，昏昏欲睡。

 

哈利脱下毯子裹在德拉科身上，打横抱起德拉科----不要怀疑，久经训练的哈利还是抱的动德拉科的----走到卧室，细心地为德拉科掖好被子，在他身旁躺下，抱着德拉科----像每个看完恐怖片的夜晚一样----“晚安，德拉科。”

 

“哈利，害怕……”德拉科嘟哝着朝着哈利的方向挤了挤----像每个看完恐怖片的夜晚一样，假装害怕来试图得到哈利更多的关心。

 

哈利当然知道德拉科并不是真的害怕----避开了所有恐怖镜头怎么可能还会害怕？----但他依然抱住了难得示弱撒娇的德拉科。

 

“不怕，我在这里。”

 

 


End file.
